RWBY alt story
by SillverSeraph
Summary: Takes place in the same universe, it has a different set of characters and only vaguely references the rwby series but all my work goes into making a good story.


Maybe It was the way the cold air would never stop blowing, the way it stung your face and forced you to turn away, or how it burns the lungs as you breath it. This was the type of place Gemini was stationed, 2 weeks and he already found his favorite place to run and hide to. At the age of 21 and already considered a highly ranked official in the northern army, a place where rank and name meant the streets or warm sheets. He came here under the name of Gemini but was never born with it, code-names where given to everyone in his fire team, he didn't resent the name, he knew its meaning and heeded its warning. When it got to crowded or when his team mates gave him trouble he would run off, he never made a scene, never shouted or cursed or even stomped away, he just took the excuse to be alone. The base could get a bit crowded some times, it was always full of people and there was never privacy. The rest of the troops couldn't leave the base, it was against orders and too dangerous, but to a hunter like him warnings where meaningless. It was about time to head back home, if the weather picked up at dark it would be harder to get back home. jumping off a rather large comfortable tree he put is small leather back book away into a sack, nestling it down and then closing it tight he made it way back. The camp was little more than a mile away when he heard rustling in the leaves, he always listened to music when walking but with only one bud in, amongst the trees blowing back and forth in the frozen wind he still heard a footstep, it smashed the ground below it and then ended, it wasn't heard from again. Gemini stopped for a second, closed is eyes, and listened, and for a few seconds all that could be heard was the wind, whistling with the might of a mountain so much bigger and yet never seen, he found himself enhanced by the wind, it never stopped moving, it could always be found yet never seen. And that was that, two massive creatures resembling wolfs sprung from out of the woods towards Gemini and found them selfs cut down. A silver blade was drawn and it was sprinkled with the blood of the two monsters, the sword was long and sharp, the guard looked as if it where a pair of angels wings gracing up toward the blade, the second half was missing but it was just as powerful. Three more of the blackened creatures arose and ran toward the lone vagabond, three more times he cut them down, sidestepping there massive swings of there arms and then executing them wile they stand defenseless. At the end of the fight he stood over a crowed of bodies, and in a sea of blood, the last thing he did before leaving the scene of the ambush was he wiped the blood of his sword, and then he walked away.

Making it back to camp he found himself in what seemed to be a riot, soldiers left and right where rushing to see something, pushing gemini out of the way, fighting and yelling to get there first.

"whats going on?" he asked out loud, before anyone answered he realized he had no ones attention, knowing that he made is way to the scene of the commotion and brushed his way to the front fairly easily. Atop of a farmers truck and in the bed he saw his team. Priest was in the bed with Mother, both substantially older then him and Priest being the leader, Mother was the brains. Gemini's long time friend from 1st grade stood atop the vehicle, shouting and cheering with the soldiers, he was a real people person and was always rowdy, he was now named…

"Nightmare!" Gemini yelled out from the crowd,

"Well lookie who we got here" he said in response, he climbed down to greet gemini,

"where were ya buddy?" he says in excitement, coming in to give him a hug, gemini shook his hand "no" but he ran in and hugged him anyway, taking him off his feet.

"we killed allot of badies for ya today!" he said as gemini tried to weasel himself out of the bear hug. Mother and Priest came down from the truck to gemini as well,

"we looked for you ya know." Mother said calmly, " We retook another part of town today, its now fully stocked and maned to the teeth" Priest said proudly enough.

"You killed some today didn't you?" Mother said as if getting on to Gemini, "What? No!" he said in retort, not knowing that it was useless,

"You killed the patrol didn't you?" she said empresses with his performance and already knowing the answer,

"that power of yours is freaky, you know that?" gemini said defeated. They briefed each other wile on there way to the three story building in camp, this is where the general works her duty and the only place with a phone out of here.

"So you took down a patrol all by yourself? Im so proud of you" said Mother, "Yeah don't underestimate us! were two killing machines!" said Nightmare wrapping his arm around gemini's neck.

"So you three and a team of soldiers took some apartments on the west side?" "yeah" Priest said. Priest and Mother shot each other a look and then both said with glee "Our kids!" there faces where overcome by there own smiles. They made there way into the brick building and debriefed the general, after words they all headed back to there tent where scientist where waiting with needles and clipboards. Daily activities where written down, kills, things eaten, scale from one to ten, how much energy did you use today? did you feel tired today? if so how tired? hows your sight? did it hurt at all today? then they haves our pills and then shots. And after that they just left, no thank you no goodbye, nothing for our cooperation or time, it was just expected out of us. As every other day we talked until sleep, the same things as always, we where a team, nothing could separate us, we new each other and we could trust each other, nothing, not even the grimm could take us down, but yet why is my story just so sad?


End file.
